Ancia
Wow look I actually finished her to the point where she culd be posted on the woff wiki Ancia is a test creation who half-failed. Created for the scientists to do their bidding. However, what they had created was a monster, a monster who could potentially rule Pyrrhia with the power of one emotion: Fear. ---- Ancia belongs to Seaviper. Please do not use her without my permission. Also, her name is pronounced An-see-a Appearance Ancia. A dragon of many faces. Colors. Personalities. Unlike a normal RainWing, she can change her scale color and keep it that way no matter what. They are like a light switch, if she wants rainbow, she can just tell her scales to be rainbow, no interruption of emotion or anything else until she decides to change her color again. Her usual scale color is white with black underscales, horns, claws, wingclaws, wing membranes, dots, and frill. The only colored part is her eyes, which are rainbow starting with red around the black vertical pupil, going down the spectrum down to purple. With her, the only thing she cannot change the color of is her pupil. Therefore, there is basically no limit with her color. Personality Another many shifting trait of her. With her, she is unpredictable. She has no feel for sympathy, and no regrets for what she does. She only regrets decisions she finds bad, which are decisions that get her caught or lead to her downfall. She has a high liking for blood, and is also a insane cannibal. It is impossible to tell what move she will make next, or when she is lying. One second, she could be agreeing to be friends, the next second, trying to tear out their heart or eat their flesh. History ---- File: P31U21V3 ---- |-|Open File: P31U2IV3 = |-| Basic Anatomy = WIP |-| Abilities = Due to modifications, P31U21V3 can change its color freely without any interruption of emotion. It's scale shifting is faster, allowing it to blend in quicker than a normal RainWing. It's pupil was the only thing left that could not change color, allowing it to observe without it being spotted from its eye color. It was supposed to have venom, however, there was an error, and it was born without that trait. In an attempt to help keep it from escaping, we injected the chemical known as fear that our bodies produce to make us feel that. The outcome was...interesting. Our idea only worked a tiny bit, as it did feel that emotion, but not as strongly as we wanted it to. It's body created some sort of electromagnetic field, and every time the chemical know as fear gets within its range, it physically and mentally improves its performance. This can cause it to become smarter, stronger, and slightly taller, as well as extending the range of its electromagnetic field. However, there is a way to combat this. It's body does not react well when it generates this chemical, and weakens it both physically and mentally. It will cause it to become less intelligent, as well as decrease its strength and size. The more the body produces the chemical, the weaker it becomes. |-| Other = Cage Number: 15 Times Cage Cleaned per Week: 1 Times Water Bowl Refilled/Fed per Day: 3 Notes: DO NOT BE AFRAID OF IT. DO NOT BE AFRAID NEAR IT. IT WILL GET YOU. IT WILL TEAR YOU APART. IT WILL EAT YOU AND YOUR VERY SOUL. DO NOT... The rest is covered in bloodstains or is shredded, making you unable to read on. Trivia ---- *She mayyyy be based slightly off the Heather from Total Drama Island. Gallery Rainbow2.jpg|With black dots Rainbow2.png|Without black dots Category:Characters Category:Seaviper's Stuff